You were never forgotten ch1-7
by imitation L
Summary: ..this and that..read and find out..a diffrent kind of fanfic..remember..a reviewed author is a hapy author.LoL S+S!
1. Default Chapter

You were never forgotten --Chapter oNe--  
  
Lain Mizuki   
  
Note: I don't own CCS in any way  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
[poke] "Ohayou Sakura-chan!" Kero gently knudged the sleeping beauty.  
  
"mmm...?" Sakura was still in the world of dreams.   
  
"WAKE UP!" He yelled at the top of his lungs.  
  
"Nani?" Sakura sat up. Her motion was so quick that it shot Kero-chan to the back of the wall.  
  
"Finally, Sakura. Today is your first day of Summer Vacation." Kero announced proudly.  
  
"Then why did you wake me up so early. Kero?" Sakura rubbed her eyes. She still seems like she is still asleep.  
  
"Because, I want you to do something this summer. Unlike last summer, you hanged around the house, went skating, shopped with Tomoyo-chan and did nothing constructive." Kero shook his head.   
  
"Well, there was nothing better to do. Well, then you think of something okay? And I'll go take a shower." Sakura stammered, as she headed off to the bathroom.   
  
--This is Sakura's first summer on her own. She is old enough to live by herself now and is actually doing pretty well. But, of course with the help of Tomoyo now and then--  
  
~ring ~ring  
  
"Hai, Moshi Moshi." Kero answered.   
  
"Ohayo Kero-chan." A bright voice said.  
  
"OHAYO! Tomoyo-chan! Would you be coming over again?! And bringing your famouse strawberry short cake?" Kero licked his lips. Just thinking of them can make him drool.  
  
"Nope, sorry Kero. One treat per week. I can't spoil you. Anyway, where's Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo had a stern voice.  
  
"Okay Okay! Sakura is taking a shower. She'll be coming out in a few minutes. Wanna chat?" Kero asked.  
  
"Sure, so what's up?"   
  
"Nothing much, just that I remembered something." Kero's voice grew serious.  
  
"Oh, this sounds serious. What's wrong?"   
  
"Nothing is, just that..this Friday is *cough*'s birthday."   
  
"..nani? kero?!" Tomoyo was in a state of confusement.  
  
"You know.."   
  
"I don't, you have to give me more clues then that!"   
  
Sakura ran out of the bath room with a towel on her head and is wearing a pink robe.   
  
"Hey, Kero! who's on the phone?" Sakura tossed the towel on her bed.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan. She wanted to chat with you." Kero handed the pink cell phone over to Sakura.  
  
"Hai! Moshi Moshi!" Sakura answered.  
  
"Ohayo Sakura-chan. I was just chatting with Kero-chan."   
  
"Ohayo Tomoyo-chan. What were you guys chatting about?"   
  
"It seems like it's someone's birthday this Friday." Tomoyo replied.  
  
Sakura glanced over at the calendar. Friday is...July the 13th.   
  
"Who's birthday is that? Do you know Sakura?" Tomoyo asked urgently. She was very curious.  
  
Sakura's lip was shaking, goosebumps started to appear. She dropped the phone. Grabbed her car keys and ran out the door.   
  
Kero Picked up the phone. "Tomoyo-chan...Friday is Li's birthday."   
  
"Oh..no.."   
  
"Gomen, Kero-chan. I didn't know." Tomoyo burst out into tears. "I just hope that sakura will be okay."  
  
"I hope so too. We shouldn't bother her. She might turn against us. She is still very senstive about that subject."   
  
----  
  
As Sakura ran out the door, the first thing she headed to was her car. A cute silver convertible. She sat down, took the roof down. jammed the keys in the keyhole. And turned the engine on. She put the loudest CD on and turned it up full. She pressed her foot on the gas pedal and raced out of that small, quiet street.   
  
-- Sakura's POV --   
  
Why did Kero have to bring him up now. WHY NOW? I got over him..I got over...him. Everyday, I kept on thinking, wouldn't it be great if he came back to me? why did he abandon me? Why did he leave me? I cry, I scream, I throw things. Nothing really helps, but, time does help to heal. And three years after he left, I am fine now. I am like a regular person. But..now it's all gone.   
  
My mind is filled with hatred, and love. He gave me everything, but with a few words he took it all away.  
  
-- Flash back three years ago --  
  
"Thanks for the ice-cream. Syaoran-kun.." I drifted off. We've been dating for almost two years now. I want to tell him that ..I..LOVE HIM..but the words can never reach my lips.   
  
"No problem Sakura-chan." Syaoran replied. -I need to tell her, I need to tell her now-   
  
"Syaoran-kun..."  
  
"Sakura-chan..."  
  
We both said it at the same time. I blushed, a shade of redness appeared on his face too.   
  
"You go first." I smiled, can it be? Does he love me as well and want to tell me that now?  
  
Slience was caught between us. I don't know why, but the news I am about to receive isn't anything good.   
  
"Sakura-chan, I have to tell you something."   
  
"Go ahead."  
  
"Sakura-chan.."  
  
"..Syaoran-kun?"  
  
"Sakura-chan, I can't be with you anymore. I can't, and I don't want to explain why. I am sorry..." He ran as fast as he could..away from me..away from everything.   
  
And I sat there, till the sun rose on the horizon. I just sat there...waiting to be awakened from this horrible nightmare.  
  
-- Flash back ends--  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
First chapter. so what do you think?! I haven't been writing a lot. contact me!  
  
ICQ 92084593  
AIM Evilsingchan  
MSN Lain_mizuki@hotmial.com  
e-mail Lain@angelic-wings.net / Lain_mizuki@hotmail.com  
URL http://kawaiikiwi.org/lain 


	2. chapter 2

Title: You were never forgotten --chapter two--  
  
Lain Mizuki  
  
Notes: Don't own CCS, now now, not ever. It's COPYRIGHTED to CLAMP  
  
----------------------------------  
  
"Kero-chan..why did you mention Syaoran-kun all of a sudden?" Tomoyo asked. She was very worried about Sakura-chan. It's already 1 at night. And she is still now home.  
  
"Don't you remember, Sakura would always cry and cry and cry on this day. She wouldn't leave the house. I was just telling you about it, because I was hoping that she truly did get over him." Kero explained.  
  
"I am sorry. It totally slipped my mind. I am Sakura-chan's best friend. But, something as important as this slipped my mind." Tomoyo apologized.  
  
"It's not your fault. It's my fault for mentioning about him. I just hope Sakura would get home soon." Kero shooks his head.  
  
"Hai..I hope so too."   
  
  
  
~~Sakura's POV~~  
  
It's already one o'clock. Kero-chan and Tomoyo-chan must be so worried. I really should head home soon.   
  
~~Regular POV~~  
  
*ding dong* ...*ding dong*....  
  
"It's the door bell. Maybe Sakura's home." Kero and Tomoyo raced downstairs and opened the door. And it sure was, Sakura. She was smiling, that was quite unusual.  
  
Tomoyo hugged Sakura-chan tightly, and Kero patted Sakura on the head.  
  
"You should never just leave without saying anything, and please not so late." Kero scolded Sakura as if he's her father.   
  
"Gomen nesai, I really wasn't intended to worry you guys...Just that I felt like for a drive." Sakura pasted a smile on her face.  
  
Tomoyo glanced at Kero, Kero looked back at Tomoyo. They pretended nothing was wrong, and the day went on.  
  
"Would you like something to eat?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Yeah, you must be starving." Kero grinned.  
  
"Now that you think about it, I haven't eaten anything since this morning." Sakura replied. She raced upstairs to change into something more suitble.   
  
Tomoyo quickly cooked a nice plate of noodles.   
  
"Can I have some?!" Kero begged.   
  
"Sure!" Tomoyo poured some into a small bowl and handed it to Kero.  
  
"Arigatou!" Kero ate happily.  
  
"Here's yours. Sakura-chan." Tomoyo smiled and handed a bowl of noodles to Sakura.  
  
~~Sakura's POV~~  
I recived the bowl, and ate. Even though I was suppose to be hungry, but I don't feel like I am. But, still I finished everything and helped Tomoyo clean up.   
  
"Tomoyo-chan, would you like to stay over tonight? It's too late to be going home anyway, you can sleep in the guest room." I asked.  
  
"Sure. I'd love to stay over." Tomoyo and I talked for a while. And both of us were very tired. So, we headed to bed. And, Kero-chan was asleep a long time ago.  
  
As my head hit the pillow, I still couldn't fall asleep. I have to admit I am very tired, however, memories wouldn't escape through my head. I kept thinking about him. And what he's doing now...and most of all, I wanted to know why he left me in the first place. I guess I got over being mad at him, but a streak of sadness is still within me.  
  
---FAR AWAY IN Hong Kong---  
  
~~Syaoran's POV~~  
  
"Master Li, here is your dinner. Today's meal consist of meat, fish, vegetables and rice. Please enjoy." The maid placed a plate of delicous food on the table.  
  
"Okay, you can go now." I waved my hand, the maid disappeared immediately.  
  
I looked out the window, all I can see is tall buildings, flashing lights, and people everywhere. This is what I want..right? I have achieved what the Li clan asked me to do, control all of Hong Kong's business market. And I have successfully become the richest man in Hong Kong. I am still young, I am rich, but why am I not happy.   
  
I guess I know why I'm not happy, but I can't go back to her. Would she still want to be with me? I wish I could tell her how I feel, how I truly feel for her. And the only reason I lost her, was because of the Li Clan, I was told to do something, and I would complete that task with no questioning. Why didn't I just tell her why I was leaving her. If I did, maybe I could still be with her now.  
  
Can I? Does she still long for my love? I know I still do, I long to see those beautiful emerald eyes, soft golden brown hair, touch her soft hand. Eat ice-cream together. Simple..everyday things.  
  
  
~~~~~  
Eh..what u think?! I think it's ok..la..hehe ^_^..eh..yah!  
  
Lain Mizuki signing off.. 


	3. chapter 3

You were never forgotten chapter 3  
  
Lain Mizuki  
  
don't own CCS  
  
------------------------------  
~in hong kong..syaoran's POV~  
  
"Master Li, you have worked so hard lately. Maybe it's time that you have a short break." My uncle said. (A/N: Does he even have an uncle? Sorry..I really couldn't think of anything)  
  
"Hai, maybe I should. But in a while. Once the oil companies settle in. And we have signed the contracts, I think I will take a little break from everything." I looked out the window, I am going to go back to her, some how.  
  
~Back in Japan, Sakura's POV~  
  
"Kero-chan, the laundry's folded. Have you finished washing the dishes?" I asked. I know Kero hates to do dishes, but hey, even though he's a guardian beast. Still needs to know this kind of things.  
  
"Hai! Tomoyo is helping me dry them." Kero replied.   
  
I headed to the kitchen, and for such a small being, Kero can lift those heavy dishes.   
  
"Arigatou, Tomoyo-chan. for helping with everything." I thanked her with a bow.  
  
"Do itamashita, Sakura-chan. It's the least I can do. But, unfortunately, I do have to head back to my house. I still have somethings to take care. Gomen Sakura." Tomoyo smiled.  
  
"It's okay, you go ahead. I can take care of myself." I smiled back, yep I can take care of myself.  
  
"Okay then, see you tomorrow." She waved.  
  
"Ja ne!" I waved back.  
  
Tomoyo left, and Kero's asleep, probably so very tired from washing dishes. What am I going to do now? All the chores are done, and I really don't have anything to do.   
  
I picked up the newspaper, and saw the Directory section. Maybe, I should find a job, yeah! a job, it will lessen my boredom, and lessen my crazy thoughts. I laughed, for the first time in a very long time.  
  
~next day~  
  
"Ohayou, Kero-chan." I was making pancakes for breakfast.  
  
"Ohayou Sakura-chan." He rubbed his eyes, to me, looks like he's still in dream land.  
  
"Guess what?" I asked.  
  
"What..." He mumbled back.  
  
"I found a job!" I replied with excitement.  
  
"Nani?!" Kero's eyes brightened.  
  
"When? Where? How?" He asked.  
  
"I decided to find a job yesterday, and It's at the local bakery, the ITALIAN TOMATO (A/N: The ITALIAN TOMATO is a bakery in this TV show called "METEOR GARDEN"), and I found it with the help with Tomoyo. She said one of her mom's friends needed a helper, and she said I'd be perfect for the job." I pasted a smile on my face, for some reason. I am starting to think of him again.  
  
"Wow! Will you bring me back treats then?" Kero's mouth watered.  
  
"Of course, if I can that is." I smiled back.  
  
"YAY!" Kero danced around on the table (A/N: T_T;;)  
  
~Over in Hong Kong, Syaoran's POV~  
  
*Flash* A picture was taken, the contracts were signed, the oil companies is now a part of ours as well.   
  
I returned to my home, and fall back on my bed. Everything is settled, and it's been two monthes since the last time I mentioned about the vacation I am going to take. Uncle suggested many places, Hawaii, Vancouver, New York, Paris, those are wonderful cities. But, one place I truly want to go to.   
  
I picked up the phone and dailed back to the office.  
  
"Jane?" I said.  
  
"Yes, Sir. I thought you weren't going to be coming to the company for a while." The secretary replied.  
  
"Can you book a flight to Tomeda, Japan Please. And I want to leave as soon as possible." I said urgently.  
  
"Yes Sir, Let me check." The secretary typed into the computer.   
  
"I am sorry Sir, but the only flight that's opened, is three hours from now. Would you like me to book it?" She replied.  
  
"Yes, quickly, and get someone to deliver the tickets to my house." I said, and hanged up the phone.  
  
All this rush is starting to make me dizzy, not the rush of things, just the rush that I will see her. I want to see her, I need to see her. But, will she want to see me, will she even care? Or..does she already have someone.  
  
~Over in Japan, Sakura's POV~  
  
"Arigatou, and that would be 300 yen." I smiled at the cute little boy with his mother.   
  
They took the kawaii cake and left the store. Work isn't that hard or tiring, selling cakes is pretty fun, and occassionally, I can bring Kero back some delicious treats.  
  
Suddenly, my manager walked in.  
  
"Konnchiwa, Akira-san." I bowed.  
  
"Konnchiwa, Sakura-chan. You can go now, it's a Friday night, go and have some fun with your friends. I've been keeping you here too long." She replied.  
  
"Demo..the.." I mumbled.  
  
"It's okay, oh yeah." She reached into her bag and took out an envelope. "Here is your monthly bonus. We actually don't give out these, but because you've done such a wonderful job with everything. I think you deserve it."   
  
"Oh, Arigatou gozaimashita!" I bowed.   
  
"Okay, go and have some fun sakura. Haven't seen you go out at all, just working here."  
  
"It's okay. I'll go now." I grabbed my bag and jacket and left the store.  
  
Because, it's so early today, I walked around town, I haven't shopped in a while, with Tomoyo, by myself or at all.   
  
I stopped infront of a news stand and stared at the newspaper. The headline was, "HONG KONG's RICHEST MAN IS TAKING A PAUSE" I picked up the paper, and read a little bit, I was shocked to find, that man is Syaoran-kun.   
  
"How much is this?" I asked the store manager.  
  
"It's 150 yen." He replied.  
  
I handed him the money and walked away. But, I kept on reading the newspaper, Syaoran-kun is now the owner of two software companies, one gamesoft company, 153 five star hotels, 23 cloth designers, 54 restarunts, and now three oil companies. And suddenly, he's taking a break from everything.  
  
He's probably going on vacation with his girlfriend. Even though, I know this might not be true, and I was just making assumptions. That really stabbed me in the heart. I don't know why, just suddenly thinking of him made me cry.   
  
I wiped my tears quicky and walked away, tossing the paper in my bag. I walked pass a CD store, and saw Utada Hikaru's new album is out "DEEP RIVER" I was so surprised, that she can have an album out so quickly. I quickly went into the store and purchansed it, it was 3059 yen. A little heavy, but you know, I got bonus today!   
  
I quickly got home and wanted to listen to the songs. The first four songs were georgeous, and so was the fifth, LETTERS, but the last part surprised me.  
  
*Tell me that you'll never ever leave me  
Then you go ahead and leave me  
What the hell is going on  
Tell me that you really really love me  
Then you go ahead and leave me  
How the hell do I go on*  
  
The lyrics was so very diffrent from my situation, but I don't know why, just that it reminded me of him again. Everything in the world seems to remind me of him.   
  
What if he does come back to me, I know it's utterly impossible, but what if. Would I accept him with a big hug? Or say no coldly and walk away. I want to be with him again, but can't forgive him for leaving me without any reason. I thought he loved me, well I loved him anyway. And I should just get on with my life. I put a smile on my face, and the world seemed it's being reborn.  
  
-----------------  
hehe..what ya think?! 


	4. chapter 4

You were never forgotten chapter 4  
  
Lain Mizuki  
  
I don't own CCS  
-------------  
~on the plane, Syaoran's POV~  
  
I probably fell asleep, time seem to fly when you're sleeping. There is around twenty minutes left in the flight. I suddenly thought of the real important details of being with her again, where is she? Does she still live there, does she have a boyfriend. Questions like that roamed through my mind. I closed my eyes and made it all go away.  
  
------------  
~Sakura's POV, already in JAPAN~  
  
"Ohayou Sakura-chan, I need to go on an errand. Can you take over the store now?" Akira-san asked.  
  
"Hai! I can." I nodded and put the apron on.  
  
"Arigatou, I'll be back later." She waved and left the store.  
  
I looked at all the cute little cakes, I don't know why, but when I am around cute things, I feel happy and warm. Especially today, since I was so down yesterday thinking about "HIM".  
  
*Five hours LateR*  
  
"Akira-san! I'll be going now! I've counted all the cake and counted all the money." I yelled to the back of the room.  
  
"Arigatou! Ja ne!" She yelled back.  
  
I opened the case, and took a cute strawberry cake out. Just then, Akira-san walked out.  
  
"Akira-san, can I buy this cake?" I asked.  
  
"Iie." She replied.  
  
"Nani? Doushite?!" I asked.  
  
"It's free for you." She smiled.  
  
"Demo.." I took out the money and put it on the counter.  
  
"IIE, Sakura-chan, take your money and the cake. It's on me okay?" She replied.  
  
"Hai." I wrapped the cake, thanked her again and left the store.  
  
I walked happily home, Kero's gonna love me for this.  
  
I passed by a big bill board, I think it was advertising one of Syaoran's huge companies. I smiled to myself, for some reason, my heart didn't ache anymore everytime I think of him. Now, he's just another person to me.   
  
I kept on walking, without looking forward. I crashed into someone..and unfortunately ruined the cake. And I might have ruined the person's clothing as well.  
  
I bowed deeply. "Gomen nesai! I wasn't looking, I am very sorry." I bowed.   
  
The person stood up, his suit was squished with cream and strawberries.   
  
"Ah, no..I ruined it." I bowed again.  
  
The person didn't say anything, and I didn't look at his face.  
  
"Sakura-chan....." His voice was familar, like a far away friend that couldn't be reached.   
  
"I found you..." His voice remind me of Syaoran-kun. But, could it be?  
  
I rasied my head to look at him. The handsome man in a expensive suit was Syaoran-kun...  
  
"Syaoran-kun..?!" I stuttered.  
  
----------------  
  
LaLa! Short chapter, wanna kill me ..eh..cliff hanger..love those don't we?! 


	5. ch5

You were never forgotten 5  
  
Lain Mizuki  
  
A/N: haha! ..I am soo good..put the cliffy at the place you most hated it.. 


	6. ch6

You were never forgotten chapter 6  
  
Lain Mizuki  
  
A/N: AHHH!! i accidently erased this chapter. and noo..I do have to re-write it. So how horrible is this?!  
  
anyway I don't own CARDCAPTOR SAKURA, ZUTTO ICHIBAN or the name of CYBERIA CAFE.  
  
------continued.  
  
"Sakura!" A voice woke me up. Kero..ne?  
  
"Sakura!..GET UP! IT's already 8:30!" He spoke again.  
  
I rolled over and saw his big yellow face.  
  
"Kero-chan, I don't have school or work today. wHY oh why?" I asked.  
  
"I can't let you make a habit of sleeping late and getting up late." Kero scolded.  
  
I sat up, rubbed my eyes, and fell right back into that world of DREAMS.  
  
Eventually, I was awake, by Kero's new way of torturing me.   
  
"Sakura, you know..you really don't have to make up silly lies when you want to go out." Kero spoke over a mouthful of pancakes.  
  
How does he know?  
  
"What are you talking about?" I replied.  
  
"Well, around 10 last night. I got a really big craving for chocolate cake. So, I called the store. Maybe I could ask you to bring some home. And well, Akira-san answered and told me that you weren't home. And you left home a long long time ago." Kero's eyes looks curious.  
  
"Busted." I grinned.  
  
"Yep, why did you have to lie?" He asked.  
  
"Well, it's just that...that I don't want you to worry." I felt guilty.  
  
"Sakura..you're TWENTY years old. You're not ten anymore. You don't have to call your father, your brother, or me to tell me where you're going." Kero sounded reasonable.  
  
"Hai, but, I will call to say where I am going. Just in case I get in trouble or something." I smiled.   
  
"Hai, but I doubt the clow cards are going to strike." Kero popped some more pancakes in his mouth.   
  
"I understand.."   
  
For the entire day, Kero and I did the laundry, made a cake, cleaned the house, and played video games.  
  
"Dinner time!" I yelled from the kitchen.  
  
"Horray! What are we having?" Kero asked.  
  
"Pasta." I replied.  
  
"Great!"  
  
I grabbed a plate for him and sat down myself. We ate, till everything was gone.   
  
Kero helped me wash dishes, clean the kitchen. Then he lay down to rest.  
  
"Kero-chan!"  
  
"Hai! Sakura!"  
  
"I am going out. I'll be back around 10..or later..okay?"  
  
"Okay!"  
  
I took a subway to the Cyberia Cafe. By the time I got there, it was only 8.  
  
"Hi." I walked in the cafe.  
  
"I am sorry miss. but, the cafe doesn't open until 8 PM" She informed me.  
  
"Hai, gomen. But, do you know if a Hata-kun comes here?" I asked.  
  
"Yes. Please wait." She hurried away.  
  
"HATA! A GIRL IS LOOKING FOR YOU!" Her voice sure was loud.  
  
"Hai, thank you." Hata appeared.  
  
"Sakura-chan! what are you doing herE?"  
  
I blushes gently. "Eh, I just came, because I didn't know when this cafe opens."  
  
"Why are you here?" I asked. "I mean, I thought no one was allowed here till 8"  
  
"Oh, I am a part of Zutto Ichiban." He blushed.  
  
"Oh! Wow! that's so fantastic. I really do like your music." I smiled  
  
"I play the Electric keyboard. My role isn't very important. So most of the time I'm off stage. That's why I could have rescued you." He grinned.  
  
"Hai. arigatou again." I thanked him.  
  
"No problem." He waved for me to come in. And I did.  
  
"Would you like something to drink?"  
He asked. "Orange juice? Water? Calipyo juice? Coffe?"  
  
"Orange juice would be great." I replied, as I sat down on a stool.  
  
"We're practicing." He told me.  
  
"I see." I sat there for two hours. Just enjoying the music. And the laugher when someone made a wrong note.   
  
------To be continue.. 


	7. ch7

You were never forgotten chapter 7  
  
Lain Mizuki  
  
*^^* Author's notes: Yeah! I got a FAN!! LoL, at least I think she is. Well, hehe thank you VERY much for supporting me through out this fic. Arigatou gozaimashita!  
  
Don't own ZUTTO ICHIBAN or CARDCATOR SAKURA or the name of CYBERIA CAFE  
  
---------Continued  
  
Around 8'o clock, the doors opened, the flashy lights were turned on. And the band got ready. They have a new song that they're going to perform tonight. The song is a soft, slow melody, called "Promise me" Again, it was a fantastic song. I really wonder why this band doesn't have a record deal yet. It's just so interesting. I sat through the entire show. I waited untill Hata got off, a lot of the songs doesn't need a electric pianist. I wonder why, I actually do think a lot of the songs need one.   
  
I looked at my watch, wow it's already 1, five hours passed just like that. I stood up, I better go home now. I looked around for Hata-kun. But, I can't seem to spot him. Oh well, better go now.  
  
I opened the heavy door, and left the Cyberia Cafe. (A/N: Cyberia Cafe, used in SERIAL EXPERIMENTS LAIN)  
  
"Sakura-chan!" A voice called.  
  
I turned around, it was Hata-kun.  
  
"Oh, hi. I couldn't find you. So, I left by myself." I replied.  
  
"Please, be careful. Always go with someone, I really don't want soemthing like that to happen again." He nodded, I guess "THAT" would be the stuff that happened yesterday.  
  
I suddenly thought of Syaoran-kun. Why?! He hasn't entered my mind in days...  
  
"Sakura-chan? I'll take you home..come on, my car's out in the back." He smiled.  
  
"Hai, gomen, I just went blank." I pasted on a smile, and walked with him to his car.  
  
In front of me, I saw a bright yellow Mazada Protege 5. (A/N: YeS!, I am a car person)  
  
I laughed gently. "I wish I have a cute yellow car like this." I got in the car, and pulled the seat-belt on.  
  
"You like my car?" He asked with a bright smile. I just noticed, but he has an incredible smile as well.  
  
"Hai, I do. It's very cute, and it suits you well." I blushed in a shade of soft pink.  
  
"It does? All my friends hate it..." He backed out of the parking spot.  
  
"Want to listen to music?" He asked.  
  
"Hai." I wonder what a musical person such as himself play in his car.  
  
He took out a CD and popped it in the player.  
  
"You should like her. She's not very well known. However, I think she has an incredible voice. Listen." His eyes glistened. It seems like he likes her music a lot.  
  
"Hai." I listened carefully. The first track was "Baby Face", and the artist is Maaya Sakamato. It was all in English. but, I liked how she said every word. It just sounds soo cute.  
  
A small smile appeared on my face.  
  
"She does sounds nice eh?" He glanced at me.  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Oh, Sakura-chan. You haven't told me where your house is yet." He continue to drive on that quiet street. '  
  
"Hai, gomen." I told him the directions to my house, and in no time. We arrived.  
  
I got out of the car, closed the door. Hata-kun got out as well.  
  
"Arigatou for the ride. And for introducing me to this wonderful artist." I smiled.  
  
"Do itamashita...." There was a long pause between us. I didn't know what to say, and I guess he doesn't know..either.  
  
"So.."  
  
"So.."  
  
We both said at the same time. I blushed..I glanced quickly at him. He was blushing too. It made my heart melt.  
  
"Good night..Hata-kun." I fished the keys out of my purse...and began to walk slowly up the stairs.  
  
"Sakura-chan!" He called out.  
  
I turned around.."Hai?"  
  
"Sakura-chan..."  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"Sakura-chan..if you don't mind. Would you like to see a movie with me..or dinner? Or anything!" He exclaimed.  
  
"As a date?" I asked curiously. I hope it is a date.  
  
"If you don't want it to be..we can go out as friends."  
  
"No, I would love to go on a date with you." I smiled.   
  
"Really?" His eyes brightened.  
  
"Hai." I replied.   
  
"Well, good night. And here is my phone number. Please contact me." He handed me a slip of paper.   
  
"Thank you." I ran in the house.  
  
I closed the door behind me, and lay against it. It's been so long since I went out on a date.   
  
I opened the piece of paper, it was a cute ham-ham stationary. On it wrote:  
  
Home number: 368-9125  
  
Cell phone number: 788-9812  
  
Email address: Hata_ta@ivory.co.jp  
  
And there was also a cute sticker picture of him. He's..not like anyone I know. Just thinking of him can make my rainy day into a sunny one.   
  
I don't think it's love. But, what is it? Ever since I met him, I rarely think of Syaoran-kun. Maybe, meeting him is a good thing..  
  
---To be continued. 


End file.
